Siddeley's Life With a Human Child
by Kudo Yuichi
Summary: Before the World Grand Prix case, Siddeley's life change a bit, well...a lot, after one human child fell into the Cars world, and their story will began now...
1. Snowy : Chapter 1

A.N : first of all, I do not own any of the Cars characters, they belong to their respective owners. I only own my ocs and story. Well, this is not related to my fanfiction the Uplanders and Cars world, so I'm sorry if you think it does, but it's not. The title says it all though. I hope that Siddeley's fans love this. Enjoyy!

 **Siddeley's** **Life** **With** **a** **Human**

 **Snowy** **:** **Chapter** **1**

It was a normal day at the human world. Well, it's a normal day for everyone, except for Snowy Siddeley Vieron. Well today, is going to be just like the other days for her, with the occasional bullying...

Yes, she is a 7 years old girl, with an extremely smart brain, but with an extremely weird physics for a Britain-American girl. Why?

Because she has a pale skin, eyes colour that's blue just like the sea, and long straight white hair, which is white as snow. That's where her name comes from.

Her health isn't supporting her life either. Since she was born premature, her body is weak and as fragile as snow. But her feelings is as hard as a blizzard. After all the bullying she got and there's no parents to turn to, since they were gone when she was 5 years old, she doesn't trust anyone and she doesn't want to open up to anybody. Ever.

Her caretaker at the orphanage was already giving up about her. She just thought that Snowy is just a weird child that happens to be lived and drop at her orphanage.

Snowy choice of clothes isn't helping her condition either. Which are a blue tie, a blue vest that she unbuttoned, white long sleeves shirt, black long pants, black socks, and black shoes. Her long hair is being tied up in one long ponytail with a red ribbon and she lets some bangs covered her forehead and some were at the sides of her cheeks.

Well, everyone always thought about her as a weird child, but also a scary one. They thought she was weird because of her physics and they thought she was scary because of her extremely smart brain. While her feelings is just like the rest of 7 years old children, but her past and current condition won't let her. And this day is just like any other day...

 **At** **school...**

Snowy was pin to the wall at the hallway by 4 girls, whom much bigger and older than her. The other first grader didn't dare to approach them or even less, help her, because they were scared and they didn't care about her.

"Don't you dare walk in front of me, you hear me!" one of the girls, who seems to be the leader, yelled at Snowy. Snowy of course, didn't answer her.

"Hey answer me you little brat!" the girl yelled again and push Snowy hard against the wall. That surely will leave a bruise tomorrow.

After a lot of pushing, Snowy finally answered sharply, "I didn't feel the need to do that..."

"Why you...! Let's beat her up girls! And show her some lesson!" the girls leader said and the other girls agreed. They beat her up, until there was a tacher passing by and yelled at them from afar. The girls run away from there and leave Snowy. The teacher escort Snowy to the medical room, the teacher who's responsible there, quickly treat her bruise and then told her to go home early.

Snowy went home slowly, well went to the orphanage actually. When she get there, her caretaker didn't ask anything to her, she just ignore her and leave her be. While Snowy went up to her room and lock the door. She just stay there quietly.

When it's dinner time, Snowy didn't come down either. She just stay in her room upstairs. Her caretaker only call her once for dinner and didn't bother her again. While Snowy, find an old photo album. Her photo album.

Inside it, there are lots of her and her parents photos. She look at all the photos there with sadness in her eyes. She knew that she will never experience everything in that photos anymore, especially after her parents gone. Forever.

It's night time now, everyone have gone to sleep. Everyone except Snowy. She still looking at those photos slowly. Until it's midnight, she finally reach the last photo and when she look at it, she cry. She cry silently while hugging the photo album. This is pretty seldom for her, because the last time she cry is when she was at her parents funeral.

Then something extrodinary happen. A shooting star. Snowy look at it and then hope. She hopes to have her parents back, it doesn't have to be both of them. She wanted at least one of them to come back, to comfort her, and be there for her.

But then, after the shooting star went by, she already lost her hope. She thought, 'It won't happen anyway. They already gone... They can't come back'. But as she thought about it, something strange happen. In the middle of her room, appears some kind of swirling hole with some kind of light in it.

Snowy was stunned. After a while, and she was still holding her photo album, then she pull out her backpack, put some of her clothes, money, food, drink, and her photo album in it. Then she approach the hole. Well she's not stupid, so she lean her head in the hole to see if it's dangerous or not. It didn't. So she look back at her room. She hesitated a bit because she doesn't know where the weird hole ends. But then, she doesn't have anything that worth for her staying there.

So she do one thing that her brain scream for her to. Grab her backpack and then jump into the hole without thinking twice. In that hole, she was spinning at first, but then she stop spinning and then she keep falling slowly. The strangest thing was, that she saw all of her flashbacks with her family, around her.

Snowy have a very close relationship with both of her parents, but mostly, with her father. Snowy loves her father so much, so there are more flashbacks about her and her father, there in the hole, than her and her mother. Well Snowy loves both of her parents, but her mother's work always keeps her busy so she didn't always be there for her, but always spare some of her time with Snowy everyday. Well, the one who always be there for her is her father. Her father is not as busy as her mother. He's the only one who knows how to comfort her and make her open up to him.

Well when Snowy thought about the good times, she fell out from the hole and then fall out to some kind of...garage. A big garage actually. While holding her backpack, she went around the garage and look around.

When she was looking around, the garage door was open by some kind of plane? Or maybe a jet? She doesn't know which is it, but it's coming in. Strangely enough, she froze there. Her body told her to run and hide, but her mind told her to stay.

So like every other time, she listen to her mind and stay there, frozen still. When the jet came in, he immediately notice her. Can't say that he wasn't surprised, but he's not freaking out either. He just...confuse.

They were staring at each other with a confuse look and surprise. The jet who overcome his shock first, came in and then close the garage door. He then stared at Snowy again and then said...

"What's your name little girl?" the jet asked.

Snowy hesitated a bit, but when she saw that the jet isn't threatening to her, she answered...

"Snowy. How about you?" Snowy said with a bit hesitation with her American accent.

"How about me?" the jet asked confuse.

"Ohh.., ehmm..., sorry, I mean, what's your name sir?" Snowy asked with a pinch of British accent.

The jet chuckled a little when he notice Snowy changed her accent so suddenly in an instant. Then she answered...

"My name is Siddeley, nice to meet you miss Snowy" Siddeley said in his British accent.

"Please, just call me Snowy. I'm not use to be address as miss" Snowy said in the same British accent.

"Well, I can see that you didn't use your British accent as your regular speaking. If I may ask, why is that?" Siddeley said in a curious tone.

Snowy hesitated a bit, because she didn't use to be so open up with someone else, except her father. She also very seldom to have a conversation with someone for a long time. But, she feels that she can trust this jet, so she decided to answer...

"My father is a British, while my mother is American. But we live in New York so I used to use my American accent than my British accent. I onky use my British accent when I spoke with my father" Snowy said, with a sad expression.

Siddeley noticed her sad expression and he also noticed that she used a past tense when she spoke about the speaking with her father. But he let it slide this once and hope silently that she just forget and use a wrong grammar. Siddeley also notice that it's already dark outside, so he said...

"I think you should stay here for tonight, it's already dark outside and I think you might don't have a place to stay"

"But... How did you know that I don't have a place to stay?" Snowy asked confuse.

Siddeley chuckled a little and then said...

"Because I'm a good observant and you, little girl have a bedtime to catch up" Siddeley said with a slight chuckle.

"Oh...but what time is it? How did you know that it's past my bedtime?" Snowy asked still confuse.

"It's past ten already, and seeing your little body, I assume that you're still a little child, and usually they sleep at nine. Am I correct?" Siddeley said.

"Very" Snowy said almost sarcasticly.

"Well then come on, let's go to sleep. Here's your blanket" Siddeley said that while handing Snowy the blanket that he grabbed with his mouth which he got from the drawer.

Then Siddeley went to the back of the hanger and rolled on to the big black mattress, then he lower himself on his landing gears and he was ready to sleep. But then he noticed Snowy, with the blanket in her hand, went to the corner of the other side of the hanger, to sleep on the cold floor. Siddeley then said...

"What are you doing Snowy?" Siddeley asked confuse.

Snowy, even more confused say...

"I'm going to sleep, just like what you told me to" Snowy said. She was wondering if she actually wasn't allowed to sleep there or if she did something wrong.

"But you can't sleep there and I will never allowed you to sleep on the cold floor" Siddeley said firmly.

"But, then where am I going to sleep?" Snowy asked confuse and clearly didn't get the hint from Siddeley's tone.

"Of course on my mattress. You will get a cold if you sleep on the cold floor" Siddeley said in a matter of factly.

"But I won't get cold. I have the blanket you gave me, see" Snowy said while holding the said blanket up in the air.

Siddeley almost rolled his eyes, but chuckled instead. No one ever gets old from the child's innocence.

"You will get cold sooner or later. Now come here, you need to get your sleep" Siddeley said.

"But... I don't want to disturb your sleep" Snowy said. She was still innocent like any other 7 years old, even though she was extremely smart.

Siddeley can't help it, then he chuckled again. He said...

"No, you won't disturb my sleep, I promise. Now come here. I insist" Siddeley said.

"But..." Snowy said a little trailed off. But it's already night. They both tired and they both need their sleep. So Siddeley, who already tired, rolled out from the big mattress, then went to where Snowy was standing. He lowered or deeped his head a little and then nudged Snowy forward to the big black mattress. Snowy didn't protest and just let the jet push her forward gently to the big black mattress.

When they reached the mattress, Snowy sleep near the side of the mattress that even make Siddeley worried a little if she fall. So even though Snowy already fast asleep, Siddeley push her a little to the middle, so she's not near the edge of the mattress. Then he too fall asleep beside Snowy. Both of them finally got their rest that they deserved...

A.N : My second fanfiction! I'm doing this at school, while my other story at home. What do you think? See you in next chapter!


	2. The Almost Truth : Chapter 2

**To** **FeatherSunfire** : Thank youu so muchh! And I hope you the best for your first fanfiction!

 **The** **Almost** **Truth** **:** **Chapter** **2**

 **In** **the** **morning...**

Siddeley woke up first. He stretched his landing gears a little then he ready to go. When he rolled out from the mattress, the mattress get a little bumpy. But even that, didn't wake Snowy up.

Siddeley let her sleep for a little while, while he prepared some breakfast for him and for Snowy.

After he finished, he went back to his mattress and see that Snowy is still asleep. Siddeley lowered his nose to nudge Snowy awake. But before he nudged her, Siddeley saw something he wish he never see.

Snowy's little body looks pretty fine from afar. But when you look closely, her little body is actually pretty small and thin for a child her age. Her body has so many bruises and maybe cuts, which some are new and some are old. So actually her body looks so beat up.

Siddeley can only see the bruise on her face, but he wouldn't be surprise if he see some other bruises under that white long sleeves shirt of her.

Siddeley can't help it but to see her so...vurnerable, so...fragile. Siddeley want to wake her up and tell her to eat something because her body looks so thin, but he also can see that she looks so tired out. So Siddeley let her sleep for another while.

 **In** **the** **afternoon...**

Siddeley become more worried about Snowy now. She hasn't woke up even once in all day. Siddeley himself stay at his hanger because he was worried about Snowy and fortunately that today is his day off, so he didn't have to go to work.

But he has to go to work tomorrow and he can't leave a-must-surely-sick-child alone in his big hanger. So Siddeley decided that he will take her to the hospital today to see what's going on.

But then he remembered that this is Cars world. They never see another human since centuries ago. The vehicles will be surprise if they see another one. So Siddeley is going to take the girl to one place that first come into his mind. But first, he have to wake Snowy up.

So Siddeley nudged her side gently. Snowy stirred a little, but she didn't wake up. She was too tired out. Siddeley nudged her again but a little harder, not too hard of course, and it did the trick, Snowy finally wake up, well, half awake actually. But that's good enough for Siddeley, as long as she isn't going to sleep again.

"Wake up Snowy. We need to go now" Siddeley said gently. Snowy, who is still half awake, tried to process what Siddeley was saying in her head, and then she finally said...

"Okay..." Snowy said weakly and tirely. When Siddeley heard her weak voice, he become more worried.

"Okay then, just go inside me and we will be there in a minute" Siddeley said.

"Inside you?" Snowy asked in confusion.

"Yes, come on in" Siddeley said while turned around and open his hatch on the back near his tail wings. Snowy went in and then sit on one of the chairs and then she asked...

"Where are we going?" Snowy asked.

"To the HQ, we'll be there in a few minutes" Siddeley said.

"HQ?" Snowy asked in curiousity.

"Head Quarters of where I work, you'll see it yourself when we get there" Siddeley said.

Well Siddeley was true to his words when he said they will arrive in a few minutes. Siddeley didn't even have to use his afterburners. Well his hanger is only a few minutes away from the HQ, so when there's an emergency, he can be ready in a flash.

Siddeley and Snowy arrived there at the HQ. There are many cars passing around and many of them are busy. Snowy took interest in them because they all look like New York city residents, but the only differences is that they are vehicles, not humans.

Siddeley went into some kind of room which walls are all white. In there, there's a car with a beige colour and wear a pair of glasses. When he saw Siddeley, he smiled...

"Hello Siddeley" the car greeted.

"Hello Doctor Wilson" Siddeley greeted back.

"What brings you here today on your day off? I'm pretty sure you didn't come here just to talk" Doctor Wilson said. Siddeley just grinned and said...

"Well, I guess you are right doctor, I need you to check on something" Siddeley said and then opened his hatch door on the back. Snowy knew that it was her cue to come out, so she did.

When Doctor Wilson saw Snowy, he just gasped slightly and didn't look really surprised. Snowy was confused with his little than less reaction though.

"You aren't surprised?" Snowy asked. Now it's Siddeley's and Doctor Wilson's turn to get confuse.

"What do you mean 'I'm not surprised'?" Doctor Wilson asked in confusion.

"Well, I don't know if I'm right or not, but as far as I know, there's no human around here and the only living things around here are living vehicles, right?" Snowy asked, but more like a statement. Siddeley and Doctor Wilson were surprised though.

"How did you figure that out if I may ask?" Doctor Wilson asked, but with a genuine smile on his face.

"Well it's not that hard actually. When I was inside Siddeley, I can see the outside from the window. I saw that there's only living vehicles around and there's no human, so does this place. So I have a conclusion that this is a Cars world?" Snowy said. Siddeley and Doctor Wilson were quite amused with her observation skill.

"Yes, you are very right. Well to answer your first question, about 'Why I'm not surprised when I see you', is because there's actually some humans around here before, but it was over centuries ago. We know about it because we learn it in our history lessons when we were young" Doctor Wilson said, explaining.

"Oh..." Snowy said shortly.

"Well then, I think we haven't introduced ourselves, my name is Wilson. Doctor Wilson. Nice to meet you" Doctor Wilson said.

"My name is Snowy. Nice to meet you too, Doctor Wilson" Snowy said politely in her British accent.

But with no reason, Doctor Wilson gasped slightly when he heard her name. Snowy noticed it though, so she asked...

"What's wrong Doctor?" Snowy asked. But Doctor Wilson immediately put his normal face and then said...

"No, nothing. Nothing at all" Doctor Wilson said immediately. Snowy was a little suspicious but she let it slide. That's when Siddeley decided to speak up...

"Well, I need your help to check on her, Doctor. Can you do that?" Siddeley asked. There was a hint of concerned in his voice, which was noticed by Doctor Wilson. But he let it slide and didn't question it.

"I could do that" Doctor Wilson said and then prepared a mattress on a car lift for Snowy to sit on. Snowy was confused though, so she said...

"Wait. Check on me? For what? I'm completely fine" Snowy said, clearly rejecting the check up.

"I won't say you are 'completely fine' young lady. That bruise of yours on your cheek is pretty noticeable if you look closely" Siddeley said in a stern voice, almost scolding.

Snowy was silence in second. She was pretty sure that she already hide all of her bruises. But Siddeley seems to read her mind, because he said...

"You can't hide your bruises forever Snowy. Sooner or later someone will notice it too. And I won't be surprised if there some other bruises under that long sleeves shirt of yours" Siddeley said in a lecture tone and clearly scolding her a little.

"Let me see that for a while, may I?" Doctor Wilson said gently. Snowy was reluctant at first, but she knows that Siddeley won't let her get away from it. So, she just nodded.

Doctor Wilson examined her noticeable bruises on her face and hands. Then Doctor Wilson put some cream or ointment on the bruises so it would heal faster. Doctor Wilson then asked her something, she wish that he wouldn't ask.

"You were bullied, aren't you?" Doctor Wilson said in a matter of fact tone. Siddeley's and Snowy's eyes widened in the same time, but for different reasons.

Siddeley was shocked because Doctor Wilson's statement confirms of what frighten him after he saw her bruises. While Snowy was shocked because Doctor Wilson has guessed it, right to the point.

"H-How do you know?" Snowy asked in a whisper, but Siddeley and Doctor Wilson still could hear it clearly.

"It was simple. There are many types of bruises, and your bruises could have come from two options. First one, your parents abused you. But it was not the cause of your bruises, because you aren't scared or traumatized with adults when you meet them, so that's not the case here. The other option is bullying. The bullies always hit their victims in random spots, just like where your bruises are. Did I miss anything?" Doctor Wilson said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Not a single one" Snowy said sarcasticly in a whisper. But Siddeley heard it.

"Snowy!" Siddeley scolded.

"Sorry..." Snowy said.

"Well, I never want to be curious around other people's business, but I want to ask you something. How old are you?" Doctor Wilson asked.

"I'm...seven" Snowy said.

Doctor Wilson seems to be thinking for a while and then said...

"Snowy, could you go outside for a while? I need to speak with Siddeley for a moment" Doctor Wilson said to Snowy, while eyeing Siddeley.

"O..kay..." Snowy said and then went outside. After the door was closed, Doctor Wilson turned around and then motioned Siddeley to follow him. Siddeley, who understand what the motion means, reluctantly followed.

Doctor Wilson went to his book shelf and then pulled one of the books there. Then the book shelf opened to a secret room. Siddeley wasn't surprised because there are many secret rooms in the HQ, including this one.

Doctor Wilson closed the door and then turned around to face Siddeley. What Doctor Wilson says, shocked Siddeley the most...

"Do you think she was 'her'?" Doctor Wilson asked in a serious tone.

Siddeley knew that "she" was refer to Snowy. And he definitely knows what "her" refers to...

"I don't think so. She was supposed to be with her mother and not wonder off alone here at the Cars world. She's not her. I'm certain of it" Siddeley said seriously.

"But she has white snow hair and sea blue eyes! She was seven years old, just like her!" Doctor Wilson said, almost loosing his patience.

"With all due respect, Doctor Wilson, I know what my daughter's look like and I'm certain that she was not her!" Siddeley said, who is starting to loose his own patience.

"And you were saying that she has the same name was all a coincidence?!" Doctor Wilson asked in an exclaim tone.

"Yes! And besides, my daughter was in humans world! How do you think she can be here if she doesn't even know about this world?!" Siddeley said a little furiously. Doctor Wilson knew that Siddeley was sensitive about his family. But this time was an exception.

"And of she fell into this world just like some vehicles experienced?" Doctor Wilson said, and he knew that he had hit the main point of this argument, because Siddeley was quiet after he said it. So Doctor Wilson said...

"Siddeley, I'm not joking. She could be her. She is just like what you described to me about your daughter. She has white snow hair and a pair of sea blue eyes. She's seven years old and her name is Snowy. What other proofs that you need to prove her that she was your daughter?" Doctor Wilson said unpatiently. He began to loose his usual calmness.

They both stay silent, until Doctor Wilson broke the ice and said...

"Have you asked her, her full name?" Doctor Wilson asked.

Siddeley was silent, but answer reluctantly...

"I...I'm afraid to know..." Siddeley said. Doctor Wilson noticed Siddeley's hesitation, so he asked...

"Afraid to know that she is your daughter?" Doctor Wilson asked. Siddeley only could nod slowly. Both of them went quiet for awhile, then Doctor Wilsom said...

"You don't have to ask her now, you know" Doctor Wilson said.

"What do you mean?" Siddeley asked in confusion.

"You don't have to ask her full name now, but you can observed her personality and behaviour. So then you can see of she is your daughter or not, which I actually very certain that she is..." Doctor Wilson said suggesting for the first part, but whisper to himself about the last part.

"Alright" Siddeley reluctantly agreed, but Doctor Wilson can see that there's a light of hope in Siddeley's eyes.

"Okay then. I'll go get Snowy" Doctor Wilson said and then went outside to find Snowy. Leaving Siddeley alone in the room.

'What should I do if she is my daughter? Should I told her to stay? Or to go back? Her mother must be worried sick' Siddeley thought. But his spinning mind stop abruptly when he saw Snowy went back into the room.

'What was I thinking about? What I should do now, is to take care of her for the time being and keep her safe. The truth itself will revealed itself when the time comes' Siddeley thought.

"Okay then. Let's go home for now Snowy. Thank you Doctor Wilson. I appreciate all of your help for today" Siddeley said.

"No problem at all Siddeley. It's my pleasure. I'll see you in one week Snowy, to check on your bruises" Doctor Wilson said firmly for Snowy.

Snowy groaned slightly at this and make both vehicles chuckled.

"Okay then, let's go home Snowy. It's already late and it's almost your bed time" Siddeley said.

"Okay... But, Siddeley, why did you bring me here in the first place?" Snowy asked curiously.

"Well...the vehicles at C.H.R.O.M.E are all spies and they knew that humans are still alive until this days, so they won't be surprise when they see a human. While, I'm one hundred percent sure that normal vehicles will scared out of their metals if they see a human" Siddeley said explaining.

"Ohh...Okay... But, why did you bring me? I mean, for what purpose?" Snowy asked, clearly wasn't satisfied with the previous answer.

"You were sick, so I bring you here, so Doctor Wilson could check on you and you know the rest" Siddeley calmly said.

Snowy have to try not to roll her eyes, because of Siddeley's scolding look to her. While Doctor Wilson try to hold his chuckle while seeing that.

"Okay then, see you in a week Snowy, and try not to do something rough" Doctor Wilson said.

"Yes, Doctor Wilson" Snowy obidiently said.

"Go inside Snowy. We'll be home shortly" Siddeley said.

"Okay" Snowy said with a little yawn. Siddeley chuckled a little at that, because she looks so cute.

Snowy went inside Siddeley, then he closed his ramp or hatch door. Siddeley and Doctor Wilson nodded to each other. Then Siddeley went outside and flew to his hanger. He opened his ramp door to let Snowy out. But when Snowy didn't come out yet, he quickly asked loudly...

"Snowy?" Siddeley asked. Snowy who has been sleeping, woke up because of Siddeley's loud voice.

"Yes...?" Snowy sleepily asked.

"I want you to eat something first Snowy, before you go back to sleep" Siddeley said.

"Okay..." Snowy said sleepily.

"You got some food in your backpack?" Siddeley asked.

"I guess so..." Snowy answered sleepily, while getting out from Siddeley. Then she went to the big black mattress to get her backpack.

She opened her backpack and then grabbed a bread. Siddeley looked at the bread with a dissaproving look. Snowy noticed it and decided to ask...

"What's wrong?" Snowy asked.

"Is that the only food that you're going to eat?" Siddeley asked.

"Ehmm...yeah?" Snowy said.

"That amount was too little, even for you, Snowy! No wonder you're so thin and small" Siddeley said in a very concerned tone.

"It was the usual thing that I eat" Snowy said shrugging. Siddeley wasn't convinced slightly about that.

"That doesn't mean you have to eat only that for now" Siddeley slightly scolded.

"But I don't have anything else..." Snowy said.

Siddeley was confuse too, he knows that humans can't drink oil. 'But perhaps...' Siddeley thought and then asked...

"Can you drink oil?" Siddeley asked.

"Oil? I guess I could..." Snowy said.

"You can?" Siddeley asked in disbelief.

"Yeah...I once drink it when I was 4 years old and it taste delicious. It was strange for normal humans though. Even my father scolded me when I drank it. After that I never try it again" Snowy said.

Siddeley was lost in his thoughts though when Snowy was done. Because Siddeley remembered that he once scolded his daughter when she was 4 years old because of drinking some oil...

"Siddeley?"

Siddeley then snap back to the reality when he heard Snowy's voice. He look to Snowy who was half-eating her bread, but then stoo when she noticed Siddeley was staring at her unconsciously.

"Oh, ehm, sorry. Just finish your bread for now. I will return shortly with the oil" Siddeley said in his British accent. Then he went to the kitchen to grab a can of oil.

When he came back to the hanger part where his mattress is, he can't find Snowy anywhere. He was still calm because he thinks maybe that Snowy was wandering off around the hanger. Then he went around to look for her.

 **After** **2** **hours...** **(Around** **9** **p.m)**

Siddeley was become more franticly worried now. It's already one hour but he still can't find Snowy. He searched back and forth, around his hanger, but he still can't find her.

'She won't dare...' Siddeley thought, then went outside of the hanger. It didn't take long for Siddeley to find Snowy, who was wandering around outside.

"Snowy!" Siddeley scolded. Siddeley can't help it but to scold her. He was worried sick and it's already night time, what was she thinking?

Snowy jumped almost 2 feets from the ground when she heard Siddeley's voice. She turned around and find a mixture look from worry and angry of Siddeley's. Snowy can only smile sheepishly.

"Hi...there Siddeley...ehm, what are you...doing here?" Snowy asked nervously. Siddeley can only stare at her with a scolding look and a disapproving look, then said...

"I'm about to ask you the same thing young lady. What do you think you're doing out here in the middle of the night?! You should be in bed by now!" Siddeley scolded.

"I...I'm..." Snowy trailed off and can't find a word in her tounge. She isn't used to be scold like that. It has been a long time when someone scold her like that. Well, there are many people who angry with her in the past 2 years after her parents died, but they scold her because they were annoyed with her. While Siddeley..., scold her because he care for her? Siddeley didn't say it though, but his eyes held a concerned look...

Snowy was shivering though because the air at night was cold. Siddeley noticed it and softened a bit, but still had the sterness in his eyes. He went closer to Snowy and lowered his nose to nudge Snowy forward to move towards his hanger.

When they reached the hanger, Siddeley quickly wrapped Snowy in a blanket. When he did that, he noticed that Snowy was wearing her backpack on her back. He has his guessing, but he wanted to male sure by hearing it with her own voice. So he asked...

"Why did you went out alone in the middle of the night Snowy?" Siddeley asked with a stern voice. Like a parent do to their child.

Snowy was silent. She didn't answer, because she feels like she was being scold by her own father... But Siddeley isn't her father, even though he has the same name as her father...

"Snowy..." Siddeley said warningly. Snowy tensed, but decided to answer.

"I... But I only stay for one night..." Snowy reasoned. By this time, Siddeley was confused.

"What do you mean,'one night'?" Siddeley asked, still held the sterness in his voice.

"But last night you said,'you can stay here for tonight', isn't that means that I only stay here for one night, which is last night?" Snowy asked innocently.

"But you don't have anywhere else to stay" Siddeley said.

"I could stay on the tree or something... I will eventually find a place to stay" Snowy said. But Siddeley wasn't convinced even a single bit, so he said...

"Out of a question young lady. You're staying with me until further notice and that's final" Siddeley said in his firm and stern voice, just like when he's working on a case, to say that he means it and no arguing.

"But..." Snowy said, but cut off by Siddeley.

"No buts, now here, drink this oil, it's still warm" Siddeley said sternly, but softly in the end.

Snowy just nodded and drink the oil. While Siddeley is in a deep thoughts...

'She has the same personality like my daughter...stubborn, and most of all...good at running away... Could she really is my daughter?'

Snowy broke Siddeley's deep thoughts by asking sleepily...

"Siddeley... I don't want to go back... Can I stay here?" Snowy asked in her sleep position on the mattress. She was very sleepy, so she only mumble a bit, but Siddeley can hear it clearly.

"Sure. Besides, you already stuck with me, kid" Siddeley said with a smile. Snowy smiled back a little and sleepily. Soon enough, she already fall asleep.

Siddeley nuzzled her softly and then said...

"I won't let anything happen to you anymore. I promise"

Siddeley rolled on to the mattress slowly, so he won't wake Snowy up. Before going to sleep, he managed to thought...

'I don't care if she's my daughter or not. I will take care of her'

And they both sleep in peaceful and happy mind...

A.N : It's not done yet. There are still more chapters to come. The mistery is still unlock. So, thank you for reading! Let me know what you think about this one! See you in the next chapter!


	3. Why? : Chapter 3

**To FeatherSunfire** : Sorry for the long update, but I'm glad that you enjoy it. It is some kind of clue, I'm very glad that you notice it.

 **Why?** **:** **Chapter** **3**

 **In the morning...**

At 5 a.m, Siddeley's alarm rang. He groaned slightly at this, because his day off is over, so he has to go to work.

Siddeley rolled off the bed and prepare some breakfast. Then he remembered about Snowy that still sleeping on the mattress. He was hesitate whether to bring Snowy with him to work or to let her stay here alone in the hanger.

So Siddeley decided to bring Snowy with him, because he could quarantee Snowy's safety at the HQ. He woke Snowy up and in return, Snowy grumbled a little, Siddeley chuckled at this.

"Come on Snowy, wake up. We need to go to the HQ at 5.30" Siddeley said.

"What for...?" Snowy asled sleepily.

"I need to take you there, so you will be safe. I need to go to work" Siddeley said.

"Can I come with you?" Snowy asked. Siddeley found it to be cute, but he need to be stern with this, so he said...

"Not a chance Snowy, my line of work is very dangerous. You could get hurt" Siddeley said.

"But why do I have to go to the HQ? Can I just stay here?" Snowy said, pleading.

"It's not safe for a 7 years old to be alone, Snowy. Besides, Doctor Wilson could take care of you while I'm gone" Siddeley said, trying to get Snowy to change her mind.

"I can take care of myself..." Snowy said, in a whisper, but Siddeley heard her clearly.

"You still have to go with me" Siddeley said, and when Snowy open her mouth to argue, but Siddeley beat it by saying...

"And no arguing" Siddeley said firmly, to say that he was serious and it was final.

"Okay..." Snowy said defeat.

"Here's your breakfast" Siddeley said, giving Snowy a medium can of oil. Snowy was shocked when seeing the can.

"I have to drink all of it?" Snowy asked, a little freak out.

"Yep" Siddeley said simply.

"But it's too many! I can't drink all of it!" Snowy said, freaking out.

"But it's a perfect amount for a 7 years old" Siddeley said, surprised when he saw Snowy freaking out.

"For a vehicle maybe, but not for a human!" Snowy said. Her fearness was clearly seen by Siddeley.

"You already so thin, Snowy. You need to start to eat the perfect amount of food for your age" Siddeley said.

"Melly never told me I have to..." Snowy said, whispering to herself, but Siddeley heard it and then asked...

"Who is Melly, Snowy?" Siddeley asked. Snowy seems to consider if she should tell him the truth or the lies. But she choose to tell the truth, because she knows that Siddeley will know whether she tell the truth or not. Besides that, he's a spy, he was trained to know that. Thet conclusion, it's impossible to lie to Siddeley.

"My caretaker..." Snowy said muttering, but Siddeley still could hear it.

"Caretaker?" Siddeley asked incredulously. Snowy stay silent of it. She didn't want to spill out all the truth.

"I know there's more of it, Snowy" Siddeley said sternly. Snowy flinched. It is, very impossible to lie to Siddeley.

"My caretaker at the orphanage..." Snowy said.

"Orphanage?" Siddeley asked in a concern tone.

"Yeah..." Snowy said shortly. In an instant, the presence in the room become solemn. But Siddeley want to cross his luck, and ask...

"What happened to them?" Siddeley asked softly.

"... My father gone mysteriously, my mother said that he had an accident when he was working as a pilot. But I know mom lied to me, because there's no clue and my father wasn't working that day, it was his day off" Snowy said, a little sad and mad.

"And your mother?" Siddeley asked gently.

"... She died when I was 5 in a car accident, a few weeks after my father was gone. She tried to save a boy who was standing in the middle of the road to end his life. But instead, my mom dead and he lives. My mom shouldn't have save him... She will live if she don't..." Snowy said. Her tone of voice clearly saying that she was still angry with the boy, whose the cause of her mother's death.

Siddeley understand that she's still angry with the boy. But at least the boy lives right? He need to change that way of thinking of hers, so he said...

"Don't say that Snowy. At least the boy is alive, so your mother's sacrifice wasn't waste to nothing" Siddeley said, scolding her a little at first. But Snowy just turn angrier.

"Who said that my mother's sacrifice means anything? It means nothing at all!" Snowy said furiously.

"Watch your attitude young lady. Of course it means something! The boy lives" Siddeley said scolding.

"Who said that the boy lives?!" Snowy answered even more furiously. Now Siddeley was beyond confuse.

"What...do you mean?" Siddeley asked in confusion. Snowy was silent, but decided to answer...

"A week after my mother save the boy..., the boy continued his suicide by jumping from the high building..." Snowy said solemnly.

"But then that means...he..." Siddeley said trailing off.

"He died. And my mother's sacrifice becomes nothing...at all" Snowy said, and a tear rolled to her cheek without she's noticing. Siddeley nuzzled her comfortly and said...

"I'm...sorry Snowy. I'm sorry" Siddeley said while nuzzling her to comforts her. Snowy cried freely on Siddeley's nose, but he didn't mind at all. He let her cry until it turns into sniffles.

"Do you want some breakfast?" Siddeley gently asked. Snowy just nodded and Siddeley gave her a can of oil.

After that, he told Snowy to get in to him and they ready to go. But because of earlier arguments, when they reached the HQ, it's already 6 a.m. Siddeley"s superior asked him, why is he late. Siddeley told the superior, shortly about Snowy and he understands immediately.

Then Siddeley drop Snowy at Doctor Wilson's place and went to work on his mission. Doctor Wilson then look at Snowy and he can clearly see her puffy red eyes slightly, so he asked...

"Why did you cry?" Doctor Wilson asked. Snowy was surprised, but she immediately get used to it, because of her temporarily guardian, usually do that because he's a spy. Doctor Wilson is part spy too, so it wasn't a surprise that he could guessed that.

"Nothing..." Snowy said immediately. Clearly forgot that she couldn't lie to a spy.

"Snowy... Don't lie to me" Doctor Wilson said, a little sternly.

Snowy didn't complie with it right away. Doctor Wilson stay quiet too, but he didn't move. So Snowy knew that Doctor Wilson won't let it go any sooner. Both of them stay quiet for almost an hour. None of them move or dare to move. Both want to see, who will be the one to give up first in this game.

But Doctor Wilson is force to give up when someone called his name...

"Good morning, Doctor Wilson" a bluish greyish Aston Martin car said. Doctor Wilson only sighed a little and then said...

"Good morning, Finn" Doctor Wilson said, a little disappointed that he lose the unofficial game with Snowy. Snowy smirk slightly at this.

"What's wrong, Doctor? A bad morning?" Finn smirk slightly.

"I lose this unofficial game because of your morning greetings" Doctor Wilson said, hissed a little.

"Oh?" Finn said, finally noticing Snowy standing there.

"Hey there, little one" Finn greeted Snowy. That makes Snowy confused though, because Finn look so calm.

"Hello..." Snowy said a little unsure. Finn noticed it though and asked...

"Don't worry, I won't hurt you" Finn said smiling. Snowy just stare slightly and asked...

"Why you didn't surprise when you see a human?" Snowy asked.

"Well we know humans are from our history. So, why do we need to be surprised?" Finn asked back.

"I...don't know either..." Snowy said, confuse herself. Finn and Doctor Wilson just smiled.

"No need to think too much, child. Why don't you accompany me, playing some board game?" Finn said.

"You don't have any mission, Finn?" Doctor Wilson asked.

"Of course not. It's my day off" Finn answered, smirking.

"And you still come to the HQ" Doctor Wilson said, a little annoyed.

"I just want to make an appointment with you, Doctor. Then I'll be on my way to some board game" Finn said in his British accent.

"Alright... Wait. Where will you play it?" Doctor Wilson asked confuse.

"In my office room of course" Finn said, matter of factly. Doctor Wilson just sighed and said...

"Fine. Let's arrange that appointment, shall we?" Doctor Wilson said. Then he and Finn arranged the appointment, while Snowy stand patiently for Finn to finished. She loves playing board games, even though she didn't admit it out loud.

"Done. Let's go then" Finn said to Snowy. Snowy nodded.

"Return her here before 3 p.m. Siddeley must've been back by then" Doctor Wilson said to Finn. Finn nodded and said thank you and then drove away to his office room with Snowy following behind.

On the way, Finn start a conversation with her, while driving beside her...

"So Siddeley is your guardian?" Finn asked. Snowy was unsure, but answer him...

"I guess... Well, sort of... He's been looking after me for 2 days now" Snowy said. Finn nodded.

After about a minute, Finn and Snowy finally reached Finn's office room. There Finn pulled out some of the board games that Snowy knows.

"You know how to play I guess?" Finn guessed.

"I'm not gonna even ask how do you knkw that" Snowy said a little sarcasticly.

"You are a little rebellious, aren't you?" Finn said. Snowy shrugged and said...

"When you live in an orphanage, you have to be like that if you wanted to survive.." Snowy said. Finn just nodded.

Then they both played the board game...

 **Around** **3** **p.m...**

As Doctor Wilson predicted, Siddeley already done his mission and arrived at the HQ right around 3 p.m.

Siddeley report his mission to his boss, then he quickly went to Doctor Wilson's office room, but surprisingly he didn't find Snowy, but rather only Doctor Wilson himself.

"Doctor! Where's Snowy?!" Siddeley asked, panickly. Doctor Wilson look at him in a very calm face, which confused Siddeley so much, and then said...

"Calm down Sid. She's fine and with Finn, playing some board games" Doctor Wilson calmly said.

"Finn? Board games?" Siddeley asked, confusely. Doctor Wilson look at him calmly and didn't say anything. He just drove out from his office with Siddeley following behind.

When they finally reached Finn's office room, they can hear laughter from inside it.

"Ha, I win again!" Snowy exclaimed. Siddeley and Doctor Wilson peeked through the door a little. There they can see Snowy and Finn are playing some board game. And it seems like Snowy is winning.

"It can't be! How do you do that?!" Finn asked in disbelief.

"When you grow up in an orphanage for 2 years, you'll pick up a trick or two" Snowy said smirking. While Finn just huffed. Doctor Wilson and Siddeley chuckled quietly at this, but heard by Finn.

"Oh, don't laugh you two. I bet you two can't beat her either" Finn said, annoyed. Doctor Wilson and Siddeley rolled in to the room. There, they can see that the whole room was full of board games scattered everywhere.

"What's all this, Finn? I never see your office room look so..." Doctor Wilson said, trailing off to find the right word, but Siddeley is the one who finish the sentence.

"Messy..." Siddeley said.

"Well, I can't help it. I'm trying to find a board game that can make her lose" Finn said, still annoyed.

"And the result?" Doctor Wilson asked.

"I win every board games" Snowy said proudly. Siddeley chuckled lightly at this.

"Fine. Let's all play. I'm sure I can win one of the board games" Doctor Wilson said confidently.

Then they all go play the board games. After a few hours, they finally finished and have Snowy as their ultimate winner.

"I win!" Snowy said proudly.

"Okay, little winner. It's almost pass your bedtime, so we need to go home" Siddeley said to Snowy.

"Aww, can't we stay a little longer?" Snowy whined.

"Better listen to your guardian, Snowy. It is pretty late. We should all go home and have some rest" Doctor Wilson said to Snowy. Snowy want to argue, but Finn beats her to it.

"Doctor orders, Snowy. Better do it" Finn said smirking. Snowy pouted and reluctantly agree. The three vehicles chuckled.

Then Snowy went into Siddeley and they all went home. After arrived to their hanger, Siddeley then make some dinner for him and Snowy. While Snowy went to look at the TV and see some news on.

But when she sees it, she was confused with the news. It says that there was a train went missing without a single track or clue.

When Siddeley was finished and called her to eat her dinner, which was oil, she asked Siddeley...

"Siddeley..., how come a train can go missing?" Snowy asked innocently and straight to the point. While Siddeley looked shocked.

"Where did you hear that?" Siddeley asked.

"On the TV. It looks pretty serious" Snowy said, while drinking her oil. Siddeley then quickly turn on the TV.

But what confused Snowy, is that Siddeley watched it in a knowing look, rather than a confused one. So she said...

"You know something, don't you?" Snowy said to Siddeley. While Siddeley looked at Snowy shocked.

"Sort of..."Siddeley admitted a little. Snowy, after finishing her oil, went to the mattress and then said...

"I don't like it..." Snowy said. While Siddeley look confused.

"Don't like what?" Siddeley asked. He has his hunch and guessing, but he wants to hear it from Snowy herself.

"That missing train... It went missing just like when my father went missing too... With no clues at all. I hate it... I don't...like it..." Snowy said and then fell asleep. Leaving a very shocked and sad Siddeley.

'Does that mean she hates her father?' Siddeley thought deeply...

A.N : Sorry for the long update. But I hope you enjoy it! See you in the next chapter! Check out my other 2 fanfictions too!


	4. The Final Truth : Chapter 4

**To FeatherSunfire** : Thank youu for being patience with me! This is the final chapter, I hope you enjoy it!

 **The Final Truth** **:** **Chapter** **4**

Snowy woke up with a very unhappy feeling. She didn't speak all morning. Siddeley didn't know why, but it maybe has something to do with her nightmare last night.

Last night, Snowy had a nightmare which made her tossed and turned in her sleep, and woke Siddeley up. Siddeley then woke her up because she looks so scared in her nightmare.

But when she look at Siddeley, she seems to spooke out a little. Siddeley comforted her all night and she just managed to sleep at 1 a.m. So technically, she and Siddeley only sleep for 4 hours. Both of them, unquestionably sleepy.

Siddeley's superior didn't like the way Siddeley was sleepy for work, so he dismiss Siddeley for today to rest. While Siddeley didn't feel like to go home, so he instead fly to a meadow. There was no one there except Siddeley and Snowy. Siddeley opened his hatch door to let Snowy out, and then close it again. While Snowy was confused with the meadow, because she had been sleeping on the way to the meadow.

"Where are we?" Snowy ask confused. While Siddeley lower his landing gears and then replied sleepily.

"We're at the meadow near the hanger... But don't go back by yourself. Busy yourself for a while... I need to rest for a while..." Siddeley said sleepily, and then he asleep. Snowy didn't have anything to do and she's sleepy, so she fell asleep too, near Siddeley's landing gears.

But after about two hours of sleeping, Snowy woke up from another nightmare, but managed to not wake Siddeley up. She want to seek for comfort, but didn't have a heart to wake Siddeley up. So she opened her backpack and took out something that will comfort her the most.

Her photo album...

She open her photo album and see all the photos in it. She let the memories flow into her mind and close her eyes. She remain silent but smile slightly.

After a while, Siddeley woke up silently, so Snowy didn't notice that he woke up. So when Siddeley saw Snowy's photo album, he became interest to it and asked...

"What's that, Snowy?" Siddeley asked curious. Snowy look up to see Siddeley already woke up. She didn't really want to tell Siddeley, but she had a feeling that she needs to tell Siddeley about it.

"My family's photo album" Snowy said shortly. Siddeley noticed her hesitance, but he wanted to try his luck, so he asked...

"Can I see it?" Siddeley asked. Snowy seems to consider it for a while before she nodded and let Siddeley see it.

When Siddeley saw the photo of 3 people standing together, Siddeley gasped and his eyes widen. He knows this people so well. Even too well...

"Ehmm..., Snowy, who is that man?" Siddeley asked unsurely, motioning to the only man on the photo. The man in the photo wears a pilot uniform and have black grayish hair.

"Him? He's my dad" Snowy said simply and happily. While Siddeley's eyes become more widen and shocked. Then he asked again carefully...

"And... What is his name?" Siddeley asked.

"His name is Siddeley. Siddeley Vieron" Snowy said, and by that, Siddeley's world seems to stop. That's why he knows that man very well...

It was himself all along! And he is Snowy's mysteriously missing father!

That was his own name, Siddeley Vieron. How come he missed this? Siddeley thought. He is Snowy's father all along! Of course Snowy's features are all the same with his daughter, because she is her! That man in the photo was him in his human form, the woman beside him is his wife, who is Snowy's mother. And the little girl in his arms is a 4 year old Snowy.

'I remember taking that picture...' Siddeley thought.

"I was 4 years old in that photo" Snowy said to Siddeley. Siddeley then thought about something...

'But then that means my wife was already gone... And my little girl...had been living in the orphanage for 2 years...'

Siddeley become sad of that fact, but relieved because his little girl is safe in his care from now on. But there's still one more question that still bothering him and he decided to ask her...

"Do you hate your father?" Siddeley asked. In this question, Siddeley didn't have his guess. He was completely clueless and Snowy seems to be dumbfound with the question. Snowy thought for a while and that makes Siddeley nervous. When it seems like forever, she finally said...

"I was disappointed and sad when he was gone..." Snowy said and that makes Siddeley slumped. "But I love him so much, I can't never be mad with him. I just...wonder why he left me and my mom..." By this one, Siddeley was very happy. He's relieved that his daughter didn't hate him, but sad to think all about the bad things that his daughter went through.

"But I think that's in the past now..." Snowy said while closing the album and then put it back in her backpack.

"Want to go back? Let's walk together. We'll be in the hanger in no time" Siddeley suggested. Snowy nodded.

To be more specific, Siddeley's hanger is the only hanger there in the meadow. But around Siddeley's hanger there's aspalt paths to take off and landing. Siddeley's hanger and the aspalts around it, are all Siddeley's property. So in conclusiom, Siddeley's house is big. There are no other hangers around. So if Siddeley need some fuel or oil, he has to go to the nearest town and airport which is 25 km from his hanger. But he didn't mind, because he want to have his personal space, especially that he is a big jet. And because of his hanger location, he didn't worry about Snowy's being seen by other vehicles, because they won't.

"There it is" Snowy finally said after 35 minutes of walking. It is Siddeley's hanger.

"Yeah. It's night already. We need to get some dinner and some sleep" Siddeley said. Snowy nodded and then smile cheekyly.

"Race you!" Snowy said cheekyly and then started to run.

"Snowy! Be careful!" Siddeley said, with a new protective feeling for Snowy. But shook his head when he realized that Snowy didn't hear him and keep running. Siddeley then rolled slowly behind her.

"I win!" Snowy said triumphantly when she reached the hanger first. Siddeley wasn't far behind her and chuckled slightly.

"Righttt, to be exact you have a head start" Siddeley teased her a little.

"But you're bigger! It's fair enough!" Snowy pouted. Siddeley chuckled again.

"Yes, yes. Now it's time for dinner" Siddeley said, rolling in to the hanger with Snowy following behind.

 **In the next morning...**

Siddeley didn't have any mission for today. He also let Snowy talk with Finn, while he went to Doctor Wilson's office.

"Hello there Siddeley. What's..." Doctor Wilson tried to say but was cut off by Siddeley.

"Snowy is my daughter" Siddeley said hurryly. Doctor Wilson eyes widened and then said...

"Ha! I was right all along!" Doctor Wilson said happily. Siddeley rolled his eyes and then said...

"Okay. Okay. But only one problem left" Siddeley said.

"And what is that?" Doctor Wilson asked.

"I...haven't tell her..." Siddeley said. Both of them went silent.

"You what?! Why didn't you tell her?!" Doctor Wilson asked franticly.

"Well, I can't just easily say, 'Hi Snowy, I'm your father', after I had mysteriously gone from her life" Siddeley said, rather sarcasticly. Doctor Wilson thought for a while and said...

"You're right. But you can't keep it a secret forever" Doctor Wilson said.

"I know. But I don't know how to start the conversation" Siddeley said.

"We'll think of something. But what do you want to do now?" Doctor Wilson asked.

"I don't know... I'm dreadfully clueless right now" Siddeley admitted.

"But how did you know that she's your daughter? The last time I saw you, you were very convinced that she's not yours" Doctor Wilson asked.

Siddeley then told Doctor Wilson all about yesterday in the meadow.

"That photo album means alot to her, I guess" Doctor Wilson said.

"There's no doubt about that" Siddeley agreed. After a while, Siddeley's superior informed Siddeley that he have an urgent assignment about the missing train. But what they don't know is that Snowy had been hearing the whole thing from behind the door.

Finn have an urgent assignment too so he left Snowy in front of Doctor Wilson's office room. But when Snowy want to open the door, she heard Siddeley talking about her. After a while, she gasped.

'I'm Siddeley's daughter? But he's a plane and I'm a human?! How?!' Snowy's thought ran wild. Snowy quickly ran outside. Unfortunately, Doctor Wilson and Siddeley heard her human footsteps.

"She was just right behind the door all this time, isn't she?" Siddeley said.

"Yep, very much she was" Doctor Wilson said.

"I'll go after her" Siddeley said and then quickly went outside.

"Wait! I'm coming too!" Doctor Wilson said. Siddeley is a big jet so he was quickly soon out of the head quarters. He can see Snowy was still running even pass a confuse Finn. So Siddeley do something he knew that will stop Snowy completely.

"Snowy Siddeley Vieron! Stop this instance!" Siddeley said sternly and firmly. As expected, Snowy stop completely, turned around and look shocked. Her eyes widened in disbelief.

'This is it. The moment of truth' Siddeley thought.

"Ho..how...did you know my...full name?" Snowy asked in disbelief. "I... I never told you...my full name.."

"Of course I know.. I'm the one..who gave you that name.." Siddeley said with a lot of emotion. While Doctor Wilson and Finn only watch. They didn't dare to interfere or speak anything.

"Then why?... Dad?" Snowy asked in disbelief.

When Siddeley heard Snowy called him 'Dad'. He was happy, but sad when he heard Snowy's sad and disbelief tone.

"It's...a long story..." Siddeley said with a sigh. Snowy sighed too and look down. She didn't say anything. So Siddeley said...

"I..I need to go for a mission. You stay here with Doctor Wilson until I come back, okay?" Siddeley said. Snowy just nodded slowly and then went back inside. Doctor Wilson quickly followed Snowy inside.

Siddeley sighed again and then asked Finn.

"Did what I do is wrong?" Siddeley asked quietly to Finn, while looking at the direction Snowy left.

"I honestly don't know, old chap. I honestly don't know" Finn said. Then both of them went out to solve the mission of the missing train.

Meanwhile, Snowy and Doctor Wilson already back to Doctor Wilson's room.

"You know that Siddeley means good, right?" Doctor Wilson said. Snowy didn't answer, she didn't even nod. Doctor Wilson know that she won't speak anything until she gets her answer from Siddeley, so Doctor Wilson didn't ask her anything again.

Siddeley and Finn reached the HQ at 11 p.m. They haven't solved the missing train case yet and they both tired. Meanwhile, Snowy determine to know the truth, so she still awake when Siddeley and Finn reached the HQ. Siddeley saw that Snowy still awake and his father instinct kick in.

"Why are you still awake, Snowy? It's pass your bedtime" Siddeley said. Snowy look up and yawned a little.

"I'm not...sleepy...yet" Snowy said sleepily, clearly betraying her statement. Siddeley chuckled a little at his daughter stubborn behaviour.

"Your yawn betraying your statement, Snowy. Come on, let's go home" Siddeley said, openning his hatch door to let Snowy in. Snowy didn't argue and went into Siddeley. Siddeley bid them good bye and went home. One thing he still couldn't believe is that he finally reunited with his little girl! After 2 years of living alone, Siddeley felt lonely. But his little girl is here now, and he hope he can make up the lost time in those 2 years.

Siddeley went into his hanger and open up his hatch door. Snowy went out and go straight to the mattress to go to sleep.

"You had eaten your dinner, right?" Siddeley asked her, before she falls asleep.

"Yeah... Doctor Wilson was very strict about it... He said I'm too thin.." Snowy grumbled a little at that.

"Well he was right about that. You are too thin for a child your age. I'm expecting some explanation in the future about that from you, when you were in the orphanage" Siddeley said in a serious tone. Snowy nodded sleepily and said...

"I want some explanation too, Dad. About your missing and..." Snowy yawned. "Your plane form..."

Siddeley knew that Snowy is on her limit, she can't stay up any longer. She's so sleepy. So Siddeley said...

"Go to sleep, Snowy. You need it" Siddeley said. Snowy nodded sleepily and said...

"You too, Dad... Good night..." Snowy said and then fall asleep. Snowy sleep so peacefully, making Siddeley happy enough to fall asleep peacefully too.

In the next morning, Siddeley started to explain about his form and mystery of missing...

"In Cars World, there are some cases that vehicles went missing with no tracks at all. I was one of them. I was missing 8 years ago. I was gone in this world, but I appeared in the human world as a human. I was confused at first, but I remembered that there's a legend about the missing vehicles. The missing vehicles are missing and sent to the human world because their soulmate are in the humans world. So, right after I was sent there, I met your mother. We were bond with each other right away. One year later, I married your mom and have you. That was the happiest days in my life. But when you were 5, I was walking, but suddenly, I got send back to the Cars World..." Siddeley explained. Snowy was stunned and then asked...

"But why did you get send back? Why mom said you have an accident and died? Didn't mom know?" Snowy asked, confuse yet curious.

"There are several vehicles that lucky enough to stay at the human world forever with their family. But unfortunately, I'm with the one who got sent back to the Cars World. I told your mom before about this, because I don't know if I can stay forever or not. Your mom didn't want to tell you because you were still too young when I left you.." Siddeley said, a little solemn for the last part, while Snowy sink all the new informations to her head.

"So your actual form is a jet?" Snowy asked.

"Yes" Siddeley answered.

"But why did I get sent here? And I'm still a human when I got here" Snowy said, still a little confuse.

"But you can drink oil, right?" Siddeley said. Snowy's eyes widened in realization. She is part plane. That's why she can drink oil and didn't get sick at all.

"And my hair colour?" Snowy asked. She knew that her sea blue eyes comes from her mother. But she doesn't know where her snow white hair comes from.

"I heard that the child from a vehicle and a human will have a unique hair colour" Siddeley said. Snowy looked down and said...

"In other words, unnormal..." Snowy said looking at her snow white hair. Siddeley disagree with that completely. He nudged Snowy a little with his nose to make her look up and said...

"It's not unnormal. You are unique and special. Especially for me" Siddeley said sternly and softly in the same time. Just like he used to, when he was in his human form, which brings comfort to Snowy. Snowy hasn't feel that comfort for a long time.

"You think so, Dad?" Snowy asked in a very innocent way.

"I'm not just think..." Siddeley said and then lowered his nose to nuzzle Snowy comfortingly and softly. "I know so"

Snowy is happy. Very happy. Her wish is just come true. She has her family back again. Even though her mom isn't here, she knows that her mother will always be in her heart.

While for her father, he's with her now, and always be...

That was Snowy adventure for now. There are still more adventures waiting for her in the future.

THE END

A.N : Finally! My first story that I finished! Thank you for being patience with me for all this time. There will be a sequel for this, wait for it! Thank you for reading, favorite, following, and reviewing this story! I'll see you guys in the new story!


End file.
